For example, the Japanese Laid-Open Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 62-114856 (1987) discloses a vehicle detention device. The vehicle detention device disclosed in this Utility Model Publication comprises a pair of wheel stopper blocks respectively coming into contact with an external circumferential surface of a tire of a wheel, a connecting member connecting the wheel stopper blocks by extending along an external circumferential surface of the wheel in order to shield an air-injecting hole of the tire and juncture of the tire and the wheel, and a clamping member secured to a shielding member to permit the wheel stopper blocks to clamp the wheel by way of sandwiching it between them.
However, the vehicle detention device disclosed in the above-cited published application secures the upper part of the wheel merely by means of the connecting member extending itself along the external circumferential surface of the tire. This in turn allows the upper part of the connecting member to easily be removed towards the surface side of the wheel, and yet, permits the vehicle detention device to easily be disengaged from the wheel merely by lifting the wheel with a jack, thus failing to properly secure the vehicle.